


Baby I Want You Around

by nyssaraclexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Misogyny, Clarke griffin can cook, Clarke might fight Titus, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, Lexa is a dork, Lexa is a sap, Lexa is smitten, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Non-Explicit Sex, Omar Apollo, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Ruel - Freeform, Sarcasm, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Titus Being an Asshole (The 100), Want you around, Wine, clarke is smitten, doctor!clarke, environmentalist Lexa, in the kitchen, pediatrics doctor!Clarke, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyssaraclexa/pseuds/nyssaraclexa
Summary: Lexa proposes to ClarkeORLexa has a terrible day and comes home to the sight of Clarke cooking for her. They slow dance in the kitchen and Lexa realizes just how much she loves Clarke.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	Baby I Want You Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ... so sorry in advance haha

Lexa decided right then and there that she hated all men. Ok, maybe not _all_ men. But definitely the ones at her law firm. She was one important case away from making junior partner, which she was very excited about because it meant that she would _finally_ be allowed some independence, but Titus, one of the senior partner’s had decided to pull her from the case. Lexa was furious to say the least. She had worked her ass off for that case only to have him pull the rug out from under her. And to top it off, he had an intern tell her. An _intern_. So she had to march all the way up to his office on the top floor of their building to demand he tell her why she was taken off of the case. He spouted off a whole load of crap but the thing that stuck with her was that he said she was “too invested” in this case, whatever that meant. How can someone be too invested in a case? She asked him exactly that. He claimed that she had become too emotionally invested in this case which would not allow her to be impartial. Titus may not have explicitly said it was because she was a woman but Lexa _knew_. She knew that even though her firm claimed to be “progressive,” they spewed misogyny just like every other firm. After her discussion with Titus, which was mostly just him talking _at_ her, she had stormed back downstairs to her office to sulk. 

Lexa knew that she was being a bit immature about the whole situation but she honestly didn’t care. She was having a terrible day already and this was just the cherry on top. She had woken up one minute before her alarm was supposed to go off which for her meant that her day was _not_ off to a good start. After stumbling out of bed and into the kitchen, she started to make coffee only to find out that there was none because Clarke had finished the last of it. Lexa really wanted to get mad at Clarke but then she realized that _she_ was the one who forgot to get coffee at the grocery store yesterday. Lexa had always been one to believe that the morning would set the tone for the rest of the day and so far her day was looking like it was going to be shit. She finished the rest of her morning in a terrible mood and then finally headed off to work. Lexa worked at an environmental law firm that was trying to save the planet, so of course she didn’t have a car, which meant she took the bus to work (she also lived in the city so she really didn’t need one anyway). She had arrived at the bus stop the same time that she always did only to find a sign that said that the route would be running thirty minutes late that day due to construction. She _could not_ catch a break. Looking at her watch she decided that she could call a cab, which would be the easiest even if it was bad for the environment, or she could walk to work. With the day that she was having so far, Lexa _really_ wanted to call a cab and just relax in the back seat and think about how the end of her day could not come more quickly, but she was a woman of principle. She would not put unnecessary carbon emissions into the atmosphere if she did not have to. So she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and started the trek to work. It was only ten blocks, she could do it. She arrived at work slightly disheveled and very much annoyed. Lexa had hoped that the rest of her day would be better because it could only go up from here right? She was sorely mistaken. 

After sulking the rest of the day away in her office, it was finally time for Lexa to leave. She wanted to go home, have a glass of wine, and cuddle on the couch with Clarke. Walking downstairs towards the exit, she smiled at the thought, only to be rudely reminded that it was Wednesday which meant that Clarke had the late shift so she wouldn’t be home until two in the morning. She may not get her cuddles but she _would_ be having a glass of wine. Ok, it would more likely be two or three. It was the weekend, she could live a little. Lexa stepped outside only to find that it had started pouring down rain. The Universe _really_ had it out for her didn’t it. At least she could take the bus home instead of walking, but she still had to walk a block to the bus stop. After riding the bus home, which was filled with the usual loud and noisy people that she just _loved_ , she trudged upstairs to her apartment. She fished out her keys and unlocked the door. After kicking off her heels and hanging up her jacket, she headed towards the kitchen to see what she could eat for dinner. Lexa would never claim she was a _bad_ cook, but she definitely wasn’t a _good_ cook. She usually just ordered take out when Clarke wasn’t here because she didn’t want to bother with cooking. She didn’t want to take the chance because with the way her day was going, there would be bugs in her food or something else terrible. So engrossed in her thoughts about food, Lexa failed to notice that music was playing from the kitchen. She stepped into the door way and found a scene that tugged at her heart strings. 

She found Clarke standing in her scrubs, the ones with monkeys on them because she was in pediatrics and wanted the children to feel comfortable, cooking at the stove, and nursing a glass of wine. Her hair was piled into a messy bun on the top of her head which meant that she just got home because she never wore it like that at work. Next to her was her phone, which was where the music was coming from, and a bottle of Lexa’s favorite wine. Clarke was singing along to the song that was on so she must not have heard Lexa come in. Lexa stood in the doorway, watching her favorite person in the world, and forgot all about the terrible day she had just had. Clarke must have sensed someone watching her because she turned around, somewhat startled. 

“Oh! I didn’t hear you come in,” She smiled that smile that made Lexa’s knees weak. Ok, Lexa could admit that _every _smile of Clarke’s made her knees weak. She was completely smitten, sue her.__

__“I just got home. What are you doing here? I thought that you had the late shift on Wednesday’s?”_ _

__“They let me go early today,” Clarke shrugged. “Said they didn’t need me,” She turned back around to the stove and stirred the pot. Lexa moved forward so that she was now fully in the kitchen._ _

__“How was your day?” Clarke asked over her shoulder._ _

__“Terrible,” Lexa sighed, she really did not want to be reminded of it._ _

__“Sorry Lex,” Clarke turned around to face Lexa. She walked forward until she enveloped the brunette into a hug. Lexa would never get tired of being able to come home to Clarke. She buried her face into the blonde’s neck and finally relaxed. After a few minutes of them just breathing each other in, Clarke pulled away slightly and captured Lexa’s lips with her own. The kiss was soft and sweet, containing all that Lexa needed in the moment._ _

__“And how was your day my love?” After asking her, Lexa pulled away and walked over to the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass._ _

__“It was good actually! One of my patients … Oh my god I love this song!” Clarke was in the middle of telling Lexa about her day when her favorite song, at least at this moment, came on._ _

__“Will you dance with me?” Lexa turned back towards Clarke after taking a sip of her wine. The blonde reached for Lexa’s hand and she happily obliged. They were pulled together, with their entwined hands between them and their free arms wrapped around each other. They began to sway to the beat, their heads finding a natural resting place against each other._ _

__**Baby, I want you around**  
**And baby, I want you around** _ _

__Lexa closed her eyes and relaxed even further into Clarke. “Is the food going to be okay?” The brunette asked._ _

__“I hope so. But I’m enjoying this too much to care,” Clarke murmured. Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at that._ _

___**I’m missin' you**  
**Took me for granted, ain't that what you wanted?**  
**And I'll disappear**  
**Told me you promise, I can't even stand it** _

__“Do you want to talk about your day?” Clarke asked, still swaying back and forth to the beat._ _

__“You’ve already made me forget about it,” Lexa opened her eyes so that she could look at Clarke. The blonde felt her shift and moved to do the same. Blue eyes looked up at Lexa adoringly as she smiled down at Clarke._ _

__“Baby I need you to notice me. See your name on my phone ‘fore I go to sleep. Why’re you tryin’ to push me away? What else are you tryna’ gain?” Clarke softly sang along to the song. They continued to dance to the music until the song came to an end._ _

__“Come on Lex, just tell me what happened. I know it’s still bothering you,” Clarke removed her hand from Lexa’s back and cupped her cheek._ _

__“It’s Titus. He took me off of this case that I’ve been working on. I thought I was going to make junior partner,” Lexa sighed, clearly annoyed thinking about the bald man again._ _

__Clarke frowned, furrowed her eyebrows. Lexa knew that Clarke was not a fan of Titus. Every time they met, Clarke was her usual self and tried to be friendly and have a conversation with him, but Titus pretty much refused to say more than two words to her._ _

__“Do I need to come down to your office and fight him?” Lexa laughed loudly at that, almost to the point of tears._ _

__“Don’t doctors take an oath swearing not to harm others?”_ _

__“Ah, that’s just a technicality,” Clarke smirked at the other girl. Clearly Clarke was joking but Lexa appreciated it all the same._ _

__“You know I love you right?” Lexa asked as she smiled at Clarke, lovingly._ _

__“Hmmm I don’t know you might have to tell me again”_ _

__Lexa smiled at that. She suddenly got an idea in her head that would show just how much she loved Clarke. Here goes nothing. Lexa bent down on one knee, right in the middle of the kitchen._ _

__Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. She cocked her head like a confused puppy while looking down at Lexa. “Uh Lex, what are you doing?”_ _

__“Clarke Griffin, you are the love of my life and I want to spend everyday showing you just how much I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me so I can do just that?”_ _

__“Oh my god you are such a huge sap”_ _

__“So is that a no?” Lexa, still on one knee smirked up at Clarke._ _

__“I already said yes to you once, don’t you think I would say yes again?”_ _

__“I don’t like to assume…” Lexa trailed off. Clarke rolled her eyes._ _

__“Yes of course I’ll accept your proposal … again,” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and yanked her up into a kiss._ _

__“Unfortunately, I don’t have the ring with me. I gave it to some blonde girl and she won’t give it back,” Clarke rolled her eyes lovingly again._ _

__“You are a huge dork”_ _

__“Yeah, but I’m your huge dork,” Lexa gave Clarke a wide, goofy smile._ _

__“That you are my love,” Clarke pulled Lexa back into another kiss._ _

__The kiss quickly turned heated which resulted in articles of clothing being thrown around haphazardly. Dinner would have to wait. They somehow managed to move themselves into the bedroom, not before Lexa turned off the stove, of course. After making love, the pair laid there, sweaty and satisfied. The brunette's thoughts began to drift to the forgotten dinner on the stove. Lexa knew that this would not be the last meal interrupted being with Clarke and she couldn’t care less._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, I will gladly accept it :)
> 
> P.S the song they dance to is Want you around by Omar Apollo ft. Ruel


End file.
